Kyasha
by EternityEchoes
Summary: Kagome is trapped in the Feudal Era. Inuyasha proposes to her, and Kagome tells him a life-changing secret. This is my first-ever fanfic, but its better than the summary! Pairings: Inu/Kag, Mir/San
1. Chips Potato

Chapter 1- Chips Potato

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we don't own Inuyasha.

--

"Hey, Kagome, got any more of that chicken noodle stuff?" lazily asked a handsome silver-haired young man of about 23.

The raven-haired beauty turned around to face him, admiring how gorgeous he looked sitting underneath the cherry tree with the blossoms falling down all around him.

"Sure, just give me a second."

Kagome turned toward her backpack, only to find a fat boy with red hair rolling around on the grass, slurping one last noodle.

"uuuuuhhhhhhhhhggggggg" he quietly groaned.

"SHIPPO!! how many packs of Ramen noodles does one 15 year old boy NEED!?" Kagome yelled.

BURP

"God damn it, Shippo! You're FIFTEEN! Grow up already!!" Inuyasha shouted, then angrily turned away.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome quietly said, walking towards him. "He's only a boy. Don't pretend you never acted that way."

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha said. "Well, how 'bout some of those Chips Potato?"

Kagome quietly laughed.

Inuyasha's left puppy ear twitched-

"What the hell's so damn funny, Kagome?"

"_Potato chips_, Inuyasha." she said gently.

"BIG DEAL!! It's the same _words, _who gives a damn what order they're in?!"

Kagome shook her lead, laughing, as she walked off to find the chips.

"Uh, I'm on Kagome's side with this." Shippo said, back to his normal size.

"Damn, Shippo, you're always on Kagome's side. Are you in love with her or something? Inuyasha looked curiously at Shippo.

Shippo blushed."Huh? No way! So what if I think she's pretty? She's too old for me anyway!"

"Good, 'cause she's _mine._" Inuyasha said quietly.

"Got them! Which kind do you want, bar-b-q, sour cream and onion, or plain?" Kagome called back to Inuyasha.

"Plain!" shouted Inuyasha, at the same time that Shippo yelled "Sour cream and onion!"

"No way!! Sour crean and onion sucks!" said Inuyasha, as he punched Shippo in the arm.

"_You_ suck!' yelled Shippo, punching Inuyasha back.

"Boys," Kagome warningly called, thinking about how sexy Inuyasha looked when he was in a good mood. Not that he didn't look good _all _the time.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and grinned evilly. "Wait...I don't..." Kagome started.

Inuyasha rushed up and tackled Kagome to the ground, and then softly kissed her.

"Hey! Cut it out! Where's my chips?!" yelled Shippo.

"Oh,...um...here you go." Kagome stands up, blushing, and avoiding either of their eyes.

"Thanks." said Shippo, rolling his eyes.

"And Inuyasha, here's your plain potato chips."

Kagome, still blushing, stood up and handed them to him.

"Thanks." said Inuyasha sweetly, looking down at her. He had grown a lot in the last few years, so he was considerably taller than she was.

Her chocolate brown eyes looked so beautiful, with the sunlight reflecting on them.

He pulled her close, and whispered "How about we ditch the kid, and go somewhere _alone_?"

"Let's wait until later tonight, after he's asleep." she said softly.

Inuyasha chuckled quietly.

"I'll take that as a promise." he responded.

"Good." Kagome said, and kissed him again.

After a couple minutes, or maybe hours, they broke apart.

Shippo was leaning up against the tree, watching them with a bored expression, but secretly wishing he was in Inuyasha's place.

"Shippo... Shippo... " Kagome said.

Shippo was also admiring Kagome's eyes.

"SHIPPO!"

"What?!"

"She asked you to pick up the bag of chips, you idiot, since you're _obviously _not going to eat them. You must be too busy watching us kiss. What? Never kissed a girl before?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and waited for the answer.

Blushing, Shippo said "Well, no, actually. Not yet."

"Heh. More like not _ever_." Inuyasha laughingly said.

Shippo stood up, walked over to Kagome, and quickly kissed her, full on the mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Kagome screamed. She furiously glared at him, then slapped him across the face. _Hard._

"Now I have!" said Shippo proudly. "Ouch, Kagome, that hurt!"

Shippo turned around, only to find an_ EXTREMELY _angry Inuyasha.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?!" Inuyasha shouted, his face slowly turning red.

"Um...well...I"

Inuyasha grabbed Shippo's shirt and lifted him up into the air. "Don't you ever, and I mean EVER, even _touch_ Kagome again, you little dirtbag. If you do I can promise you that you 'adorable' little face will look so hideous, with bruses and who knows what else covering it, that every girl will be to afraid to even LOOK at you. Got it?"

Shippo stood timidly, and said "Yessir. I understand."

"Good. Now you go apologize to Kagome RIGHT NOW!!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome had been watching this whole little scene unfold in front of her, with her arms crossed and a very angry expression on her face.

Shippo walked up to her and said "Kagome, I'm sorry that I kissed you. I only did it because Inuyasha was being mean about me never kissing a girl before."

Kagome said "Hmph. Well, you still should've found your self another girl to kiss. And it wasn't very smart to kiss ME, since I am Inuyasha's GIRLFRIEND, not to mention the fact that I'm EIGHT years older than you!!"

"So, does that mean you forgive me?" Shippo cheerfully asked.

Kagome sighed. "I'm not sure. You're going to have to give me some more time to think about it."

"Okay." Shippo smiled, knowing full well that she would forgive him. She always did. This might just take a little more time than the others.

"C'mon, Kagome, let's get out of here. Maybe it'll get your mind off this jerk for a while." said Inuyasha.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Inuyasha." Kagome said, dreamily looking up at him, all of her previous anger melting away.

Inuyasha pulled her up, kissed her again, and gently slung her over his back. "Ready?" he asked her. "Always." responded Kagome.

He grinned, and started running off into the sunset.


	2. Surprise!

Chapter 2- Surprise!

Disclamer: No, we don't own Inuyasha

--

"Thanks for standing up for me back there." said Kagome. "How did you know about this place anyway? It's so beautiful."

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting in a small valley with pink, yellow and red wildflowers surrounding them, about a mile from their campsite.

"I ran past it when I was out getting some food, and on my way back, I decided to explore it." Inuyasha said

"Isn't the sunset beautiful?" sighed Kagome

"Yeah." Inuyasha said, and looked at her. "It reminds me of you, Because all sunsets are different, but they're all the same, too. Like your moods. You can go from being happy to mad in the blink of an eye. But you're always the same Kagome- that I love." Inuyasha said, looking deep into those beautiful eyes.

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah?

"Um, well I don't exactly know how to do this, but..." He fumbled around in his pocket and drew out a handmade leather necklace and fastened it around her neck. "Will you marry me?" he asked nervously.

Kagome blinked, not daring to believe that he actually asked her that. It was too good to be true!

"Kagome?" Inuyasha timidly asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes! Of course I will!"

"Good." Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. "That was kind of scary."

"Why? Kagome curiously looked at him. "You know I love you with all my heart."

"I was afraid that you would say no. I love you so much that I don't know if I'd be able to stand it."

Kagome leaned back against him, forgetting all of her worries for a few blissful minutes. Then it all came rushing back to her.

"Inuyasha, have you ever thought about having children?" Kagome shyly asked.

He looked over at her. "No. Why do you ask?"

He noticed that she looked worried. "What's wrong?"

Kagome looked down. "Well, I have something to tell you too, and I don't know how you're going to take it."

"Kagome, don't worry. I'll be okay with anything you have to say." he said gently.

"Well, here goes. Inuyasha, I'm pregnant."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome

"Am I the father?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah." said Kagome, blushing.

"Are you _sure_? he asked. "What about Koga?"

Kagome blushed furiously. "Of course not! There's no one else it _could_ be!"

"Oh. Wow. I never expected that." Inuyasha said. "Well, I guess you don't need any more stress, and you'll probably need better food, and..." he said, getting more and more worried about her with every word.

"Inuyasha, calm down. I'm fine!" Kagome laughed.

"How long have you known?" Inuyasha asked.

"I found out about a month ago. Kagome quietly said.

"And you didn't tell me?" Inuyasha asked, looking hurt. "Why?"

"I was afraid of how you would take it." she said.

"Oh." he said.

"How do you think Shippo will react?" Kagome asked.

"That little scumbag! Who cares what he thinks?" Inuyasha growled. "I can't believe he kissed you!"

"Want me to make up for it?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Inuyasha said.

Kagome leaned over and kissed him.

"I still don't think its all repaid." he seriously said, then pulled her onto his lap and kissed her again.


	3. Miroku's Return

Ch. 3- Miroku's Return

Disclamer- We don't own Inuyasha

--

While Kagome and Inuyasha were having their own little makeout session, Shippo was back at the camp, sulking about being slapped and yelled at. "How _dare_ he call me those names!" he grumbled. "And Kagome...why did she slap me? It was just a kiss! She kisses Inuyasha all the time! I couldn't help it though. She's just so pretty, and sweet, and wonderful!" He was so busy thinking about the kiss, that he didn't notice Miroku walking into the camp, clutching his stomach, his hands covered in blood. Miroku stumbled over, and collapsed a few feet away from Shippo.

"Miroku!" Shippo yelped. "Miroku! Please wake up! Are you OK? Please! Answer me!" he screamed.

"Shippo...get...Inuyasha...and...Kagome...hurry..." Miroku groaned.

"Yes...of course! I'll be right back!" Shippo said, and ran off, screaming for his friends. He followed Inuyasha's scent, and headed west.

--

Shippo ran into the valley about 10 minutes later.

"Inuyasha! Shippo frantically yelled. "Help!"

Inuyasha angrily pulled away from Kagome "SHIPPO!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! CAN'T IT WAIT?! WE'RE KINDA BUSY HERE!!"

Tears streamed from Shippo's eyes. "Kagome! Please help! Miroku's injured- badly!"

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Please! Get back to the camp! HURRY!" Shippo cried.

"C'mon Kagome. Let's go!" Inuyasha said. He scooped her up into his arms and started running.

"Wait for me! I ran all the way here! I'M TIRED!!" Shippo shouted, then sighed and ran after them.

While they were running, Kagome said "Inuyasha, I'm scared. What if...What if we're too late?" she asked, tears welling up in her pretty brown eyes. "What if we can't help him?"

"Don't worry, Kagome, he'll be fine. Miroku's tough. He can hold on until we get there. Is your first-aid kit at the camp?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes... I always keep it in my backpack." she responded.

"Good" He said, jumping over a rotten old tree stump. They arrived at the camp about two minutes later, to find Miroku still lying on the ground beside the tent in a puddle of blood.

"Miroku!!" Kagome screamed. "Inuyasha! Get my first-aid kit! Hurry!"

"Already got it." he said, standing beside her.

"Is he still breathing?" Kagome asked.

"Very faintly." Inuyasha answered.

'Okay, here goes nothing." she said, slowly pulling his hand away from his stomach. "Oh!" she gasped. There was a big gaping hole right between two of his ribs. It just barely missed his heart.

"He's lucky he survived this long." Inuyasha said quietly, carefully pulling Miroku's shirt off so that Kagome could clean the cut.

"Okay, I'll need some Morphine for the pain, and some of the cayenne powder from my bag." Kagome said.

"Ummmm, Kagome?" Inuyasha said. "I can't read."

"Damn!" Kagome said under her breath. "Stay right beside him." She quickly ran over to her bag and got out the cayenne and grabbed the Morphine on her way back.

"Here, move." Kagome said. She slippes the painkiller between his lips. "Inuyasha, get me the water."

"Here." he said, holding it out to her. She poured some in his mouth, and carefully poured the rest on his wound. She gently rubbed it with a rag that she tore off of her nightgown that was lying on the ground beside.

"This looks really bad." she said to Inuyasha.

"He'll be okay." Inuyasha reassured her.

"I hope so." Kagome responded, shaking cayenne powder on the wound.

Miroku suddenly shot up. "Shit, shit, shit!!" he said weakly. "That stuff burns!"

"Lay your ass back down!" said Inuyasha forcefully.

Kagome wrapped his cut with more strips from her nightgown.

"There. That should do it for now." Kagome said. "Remind me later to teach you how to read."

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha said.

"How do you feel, Miroku?" Kagome nervously asked.

"Horrible." he groaned.

"The painkiller should kick in in a few minutes." Kagome said.

Shippo came bursting into the camp. "How's Miroku? Is he okay?" he asked.

"Relax, jerk. He's fine," Inuyasha said.

"Here, Inuyaha, help me move him into the tent." Kagome said.

"I appreciate your concern, but I can walk." Miroku said.

"Okaaay." Kagome said.

Inuyasha was leaning back against a tree watching all this, while Shippo was frantically running around, trying to find out what happened.

Miroku slowly stood up and managed to take about three steps before he collapsed again.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?" Miroku slowly answered.

"Let me carry your stubborn ass into the tent!"

"Fine." Miroku groaned.

Inuyasha picked him up and walked toward the tent. Shippo ran and held open the tent flap so Inuyasha could walk in. He almost got in when he changed his mind and kicked Shippo, then got the door with his foot.

Shippo ran up to Kagome. "What happened? Please tell me!" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet. he hasn't told us, but it looks like a sword wound between his ribs."

"Who did it?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know." Kagome said, and then burst into tears. Shippo put his arm around her, and wiped away her tears with what was left of the nightgown. "Thanks, Shippo. I'm sorry that I slapped you." Kagome said. "Hey, its okay. I deserved it. I shouldn't have kissed you anyway." He pulled his arm away when the tent flaps rustled.

"Well, I put him in my bed, and covered him up. He went to sleep almost immediatly" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"What?" Inuyasha said coldly.

"I'm sorry that I kissed Kagome. Will you please forgive me?"

"No, but I will call a truce." Inuyasha said.

"Truce." said Shippo.


	4. Miroku's Story

Ch. 4- Miroku's Story

Disclaimer- We don't own Inuyasha

--

Miroku stumbled out of the tent the next afternoon.

"Do you feel okay, Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"Ugggh. I feel much better than yesterday, but it still hurts." said Miroku.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can try." Miroku said.

"If its too hard to tell, don't worry about it." Kagome said.

"Where's Sango?" Shippo asked.

Tears welled up in Miroku's eyes. "I don't know!"

"Why don't you start at the beginning." Kagome gently said, putting her arm around his shoulders. Miroku was silent for a few minutes. The only sounds coming from him were sobs. Inuyasha frowned. He didn't understand why the _hell_ Miroku wouldn't tell them what happened. They had been friends for years- all of them! I guess if Miroku doesn't talk soon, Kagome and I can make him. His train of thought was interrupted as Miroku started to speak.

He took a deep breath. "Well, we were on our way back from the Monastary when we were attacked by Naraku's flying insects. Then Naraku himself came, and he..." Miroku started sobbing again. "He took Sango. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't use my wind tunnel, so I ran up, and I managed to get ahold of Sango's arm when he stabbed me. I blacked out, and when I woke up, Sango and Naraku were gone."

"Why do you think Naraku took Sango?" Kagome asked gently. "Is there a reason that you know of?"

"The monks gave us three jewel shards, and she had them. I knew I should have carried them! I was so stupid! If I did, Sango would be here right now..."

"But you wouldn't." Kagome said.

"I care more about her than I care about myself." he retorted.

"How did you manage to get back?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hachi carried me, until about a mile and a half away from here." Miroku responded.

"Why didn't he carry you all the way?" Shippo asked.

"He had to rest, so we stopped for the night, and when I woke up, he was gone. And so was my money." he said bitterly. "I knew I never should've trusted him."

"Hahaha!" Shippo laughed. Everyone glared at him. "I mean...that's too bad."

"Well, we'll just have to go get her back!" Kagome declared.

"Yeah!" said Shippo. "I miss her."

"Then it's settled. We'll leave first thing in the morning." Kagome said.

"I thank you, but I couldn't put all of your lives in danger. I'll rescue her myself." Miroku firmly said.

"Miroku's right." Inuyasha said.

"What? How could you say that, Inuyasha?!" Kagome asked. "Sango's our _friend_. And so is Miroku! We can't let him face Naraku by himself. He'll die!" Kagome frantically said.

"Kagome, there's no way that I could endanger you or the baby like that." Inuyasha kindly said.

Shippo and Miroku stared at him.

"A baby?" Shippo asked. "Who's baby?"

Kagome blushed. "Mine and Inuyasha's." she said.

"Hold up!" Miroku shouted. "You never told me that!"

"Well, I just told Inuyasha yesterday, and you were hurt. It wasn't that important." Kagome said.

Miroku stared at her. _"Not that important?"_ he asked. "I've been trying to get a woman to bear my children for _years_ and Sango only just agreed. You're three years younger than me, and you're going to be a father. Way to go, man!"

"Thanks." Inuyasha sarcastically said. "Just announce it to the world, why don't you." he said.

"Sure!" Miroku said happily. "HEY WORLD! INUYAHA GOT KAGOME PREGNANT!!" he shouted.

"MIROKU!!" Kagome yelled. "You're SO LUCKY that you're already hurt, or else you'd wish that you ran into Naraku!!" Kagome furiously yelled.

"Um, Kagome, could you kinda not make such a big deal about it?" Inuyasha asked.

"ME!?" Kagome screamed. "Miroku just told everyone within five miles that we slept together!!"

"Hey!" Shippo said. "Nobody sleeps with me! You all say that I'm too old to have a bedbuddy!"

Miroku laughed. "You're also to young to have the kind of a _bedbuddy _that Kagome's talking about."

"Ugh!" Kagome said. "You're all ANIMALS!!" She stormed off to their tree and climbed up into her hammock in the middle of the tree.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and shrugged.

"Females." Miroku said. "They're strange, but you gotta love 'em."

"Yup." Shippo chimed in.

Inuyasha and Miroku both bonked him in the back of his head.

"And DON"T HIT SHIPPO!" Kagome angrily called from the tree.

"_She's watching us!"_ Inuyasha whispered, panicked, to Miroku.

"There's only one one thing to do in this situation." Miroku whispered back.

"What's that?" Inuyasha whispered.

"RUN!!" yelled Miroku.

Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the tail and ran off.

"Hey! Watch it! That hurts!" Shippo yelled, his voice receeding into the distance with Inuyasha.

Miroku chuckled. "He _always _falls for that." He settled down with a Honey Bun, and ate until both boxes were gone.

"I heard that!" Kagome faintly said. "And I'm telling Inuyasha when he gets back!"

Miroku looked worried for a second, then shrugged and went back to his last Honey Bun.

--

Inuyasha and Shippo returned to the camp after dark that night. Shippo had fallen asleep hanging upside down by his tail, with his little arms crossed.

Inuyasha tossed Shippo into the tent with Miroku, and then settled down, leaning up against Kagome's tree.

"Hey, who's there?" Kagome sleepily called down.

"Relax, it's just me." Inuyasha said.

Kagome poked her head down.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Kagome said "You know, you don't have to sleep down here. My hammock was made for two."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked.

"Absolutely." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha cllimbed in and settled down next to her.

"Thank you." he said.

Kagome fell asleep cradled in Inuyasha's arms, as happy as she had ever been.


	5. Nintendo DS

Ch. 5- Nintendo DS

Disclaimer- We don't own Inuyasha

--

**Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long for us to write this, but here it is! Hope you like it!**

--

Kagome woke up the next morning to the sound of fighting.

"Hey!" she called sleepily. "What's going on down there?"

"Miroku ate the last damn Honey Bun!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"So?" Miroku said. "Kagome has other food in her backpack."

"Yeah, but I wanted a honey bun!" said Inuyasha.

"Me too!" Shippo said.

"Boys!" Kagome screamed. "Would you quiet down! I'm trying to sleep!"

They turned to look at her.

"But I'm hungry!" Shippo whined.

Kagome climbed down from her tree and rummaged in her backpack.

"Here." she said. "Why don't you have a cinnamon roll and some tea?"

"Fine." said Inuyasha grumpily. "What's a cinnamon roll?"

Kagome handed one to him. "Try it. It's really good."

"Kagome, I'll take some peppermint tea." said Miroku.

"You don't get ANYTHING, you selfish pig!" said Inuyasha, his mouth full of icing.

"I'll have three cinnamon rolls and a cup of tea, please." said Shippo.

"Inuyasha do you want any tea?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. I'll take Miroku's." Inuyasha said.

"Be nice." Kagome gently chided him as she was putting the teapot over the fire.

"But he's the one that ate all of the Honey Buns!" Shippo said.

"Here. Eat this and be quiet!" said Inuyasha, shoving a cinnamon roll into Shippo's mouth.

"That wasn't very nice." said Miroku, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"I'll show you nice!" growled Inuyasha, jumping at Miroku,

"SIT!!" shouted Kagome.

Inuyasha fell to the ground. "What the hell was that for?"

"Miroku's already injured, and I don't want you hurting him any worse." Kagome said.

Inuyasha got up and brushed himeslf off.

"That reminds me, why did you put that hot powder on my wound?" Miroku asked.

"It stops the bleeding. Are you feeling any better?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. That pill you've been giving me completely stops the pain. It's amazing!" Miroku said.

"These rolls are really good." Shippo mumbled, his mouth full of food.

"I'm glad that you like them. My mother made them before I came over this time." Kagome said. "I'll tell her that you like them."

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha was rummaging through her backpack.

"There's something that smells really bad in here." said Inuyasha, holding his nose. "Aha! Found it!" he said proudly. He tossed the bottle into the fire.

"Inuyasha! Don't do that!" Kagome yelped. "That was the Morphine!"

"What's Morphine?" asked Inuyasha.

"Miroku's pain medicine!" Kagome said, trying to get the bottle out of the fire.

"How dare you!" shouted Miroku. "I need that!"

"I was only trying to help Kagome!" Inuyasha angrily responded. "I had to get that out before it stunk up the whole backpack!"

"Why would you throw it away if it was in her Healing kit?" Miroku asked, equally as angry.

"IT WASN'T IN THE FIRST AID KIT!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why?" asked Shippo.

"Because I was giving it to Miroku every day, and it was easier to just grab it out of the backpack." Kagome sadly said. "I couldn't get it out in time."

"Don't worry, Lady Kagome." Miroku said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "I can get along without it."

"But, won't that hurt?" Shippo asked.

"It'll hurt a lot more." Kagome said.

"I have endured worse pain than this." Miroku said. "Besides, Kagome can just go back to her time and get more soon."

"Hey, when you go back, do you think that you could get more noodles, chips, and honey buns?" Inuyasha hopefully asked.

Kagome laughed. "Sure. I have to go back for Sota's birthday tomorrow, anyway."

"Yay!" Shippo said. "Don't let Miroku eat any of the honey buns, though."

Miroku chuckled. "You really think I won't eat any honey buns?"

"Not if I'm here, you won't!" Inuyasha said.

"May I have some more tea?" Miroku asked suddenly.

"Oh, trying to change the subject?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just leave him alone." Kagome gently said.

"You shouldn't be doing all this anyway." Inuyasha said. "Not with the baby. Let me."

He walked over to the backpack and got some more teabags.

"Hey, make me some too!" said Shippo.

Inuyasha poured the tea into their cups.

"Thank you." Miroku said.

A few minutes after the drank the tea, they both fell over asleep.

"Inuyasha! What did you do?" Kagome asked.

"I put some of your sleeping pills in their tea."

"Why?!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Um, I don"t really have a good reason."

"Oh well. They're going to be out for a few hours now." Kagome said. "How are we going to get Sango back?"

"Kagome, I already told you. You're**not** going to go. After you have the baby, you'll go stay with your parents in your time. and Miroku and I will go get her back."

"What about Shippo?" Kagome asked, having already decided not to do as Inuyasha told her.

"Who knows? Maybe he'll come with us." Inuyasha responded.

"Oh. So Shippo, a 15 year old boy that acts like a 7 year old can go, but I can't? Thanks a lot." Kagome turned away.

"Kagome, I didn't mean it like that. I just want you and the baby to be safe." Inuyasha gently said.

"But I can't stand not knowing what has or hasn't happened to you." Kagome said.

"We'll see." said Inuyasha.

"Thank you. While we're waiting for them to wake up, how about I teach you how to read?" Kagome asked.

"Now?" Inuyasha asked. "Couldn't we do something more fun?"

"Like what?" Kagome asked.

"I have no idea." he responded. "Do you have any games in your backpack?"

"Ummmmm..." Kagome said, looking through it. "I have a Nintendo DS."

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"It's a handheld video game, where you make little people move and jump and stuff."

"Boring." Inuyasha said.

"No, it's not!" Kagome said. "It's fun! Here, watch me." She started a new Mario game.

"Look. You try to get to the end of each level before the time runs out."

She handed it to Inuyasha. "Here. You try."

Inuyasha picked it up and fumbled with the buttons for a few seconds.

"Ahh! The mushroom thing killed me!"

"You can't touch them!" Kagome laughed.

"But I was going to slice it with my sword!" he said.

"Inuyasha, we don't have swords on this game." she explained.

"Then how do I kill them?" he asked.

"I think the only way you kill them is by jumping on them." she said.

"How do I jump?" he asked.

"You press this button." she said.

"Oh..." Inuyasha said. "This is amazing!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. The Well

Ch. 6- The Well

Disclaimer- We don't own Inuyasha.

--

Miroku sat up a few hours later.

"Inuyasha, what is that evil contraption?" he asked. "And why am I on the ground?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said. "I've almost beat the game!"

"He's playing Mario." Kagome explained.

"What's Mario?" asked Shippo.

"Why was Shippo asleep?" Miroku asked.

"YES!!" Inuyasha shouted. "I WON!!"

"Good job!" said Kagome. "Okay, everyone. Time for bed!"

"WHAT?" Shippo yelled.

"We were just asleep!" Miroku said.

"You heard her!" Inuyasha firmly said. "Bedtime!"

Miroku looked at Shippo and shrugged. "Let's go, Shippo."

"But I'm not sleepy!" he protested.

"Shut up and come along!" Miroku hissed. "They need _alone_ time."

"Why would they need alone time?" Shippo asked.

"Just come!" Miroku said. He turned walked off towards the tent.

"Wait up! I don't like the dark!" Shippo yelled, running into the tent after Miroku.

"Go to sleep!" Inuyasha called.

"You too, Inuyasha." Kagome giggled.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, if you want to come to Sota's party tomorrow, you need to have a lot of energy!" Kagome said.

"Fine. he grumbled. "Can I sleep with you again?"

Kagome smiled. "Of course. But you have to sleep!" she said sternly.

"Okay." he said.

--

Inuyasha woke up the next morning to an annoying beeping sound.

Kagome sat up and pressed the alarm button on her watch.

"Good morning, everybody!" she called down. "If you're coming to my house, you need to get up!"

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "It's too early." he mumbled.

"It's 10:00!" Kagome said. "WAKE UP!" She threw her pillow at him.

Inuyasha grabbed it before it hit him and threw it to the ground.

"Nice." Kagome said approvingly. "Now go get it."

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha yelled. "TOSS ME THE PILLOW!"

"Get it yourself!" he sleepily groaned.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha said.

"NO WAY!!"

"Fine!" Inuyasha grumbled. "I'll get it." He jumped down off the branch. While he was getting the pillow, Kagome quickly pulled the hammock down and climbed out of the tree.

"Time to go!" Kagome brightly called. "Come on, Shippo!"

Shippo slowly walked out of the tent.

Kagome giggled. "Brush your tail! It looks like a porcupine!"

Shippo obidently grabbed a brush and ran it through his tail.

"You coming, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, you go ahead without me." he said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kagome asked, a concerned expression on her face.

"I'm not feeling so great, but I'll be fine. Go on and have fun. I'll be here when you get back." Miroku said.

"Do you need anything?" Kagome asked.

"Just more sleep." Miroku responded.

"Kagome, you coming?" Inuyasha called from the edge of the camp. He and Shippo had already started walking towards the well.

"Kagome, go." Miroku said. "I'll be fine"

"You're sure?" she asked.

"Go!" he said.

"Thanks!" she said. "Inuyasha! Wait up!" She ran off towards him.

"Took you long enough!" Shippo said.

"I just wanted to make sure Miroku was OK." she said. "What do you think is wrong with him?"

Inuyasha snorted. "I just think he didn't want to have see your crazy grandfather again."

"That's just you, Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly, looking up at him.

"Yeah..." he said. "Hey. I'll race you!" He started running.

"No fair!" yelled Shippo.

"Come on!" said Kagome. She grabbed Shippo and took off, laughing.

"Inuyasha!" called Shippo. "Wait up!"

Kagome and Shippo arrived at the well about five minutes later.

"Wow, you run really slow!" Inuysha said.

"Well, we're not half-demons!" Kagome retorted.

"Come on, let's go!" said Shippo, running towards the well.

Inuyasha grabbed him by the tail right before he jumped in.

"No way. Ladies first, you idiot!"

"Okay." said Kagome. "See you there!"

She jumped in, and hit the bottom.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed. "I can't get through!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. The Fire

Ch. 7- The Fire

Disclaimer- We don't own Inuyasha

--

Inuyasha jumped down.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Well, I'm still here, aren't I?" Kagome responded.

"Hey!" Shippo yelled. "What's going on?"

"Just stay up there!" Inuyasha called back.

Kagome was clawing at the ground.

"Do you have any jewel shards with you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome pulled the necklace out of her shirt.

"Right here." she said, then went back to digging ."Why can't I get through?" she growled.

Inuyasha gently pulled her out of the way.

"Here, let me." he said, then started digging twice as fast as she was, then suddenly stopped and sniffed at the air.

"Something doesn't smell right."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Like fire, but not from here. From your time." he responded.

"Fire?" Shippo asked, climbing down from the top of the well.

Inuyasha grabbed his tail and tossed him out. "I told you to stay up there!" he shouted.

"Why would there be Fire?" Kagome frantically asked. "What if someone's hurt? LIke Sota, or Mom, or Grandpa!"

"Kagome, calm down." Inuyasha said. "Stress can't be good for you. Or the baby." he added as an afterthought.

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled. "I need to get back! I need to make sure they're all okay!" She started digging again.

Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder. "Kagome, I don't think you're gonna get back through."

Kagome stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean? I always get through!"

Inuyasha sat down and put his arms around her. "I think...I think the well burnt down."

"I have to get back!" She started sobbing.

Inuyasha sat there for a while, just holding her. Slowly, her shaking stopped.

She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes "What should I do?" she asked.

"You should let me come down there!" Shippo shouted.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and punched Shippo. "Shut your damn mouth!" he growled. Then he heard a sound behind him and turned around

Kagome was climbing out of the well, and once she got on the ground, she collapsed.

Shippo ran over to her. "Kagome, are you ok? Why aren't we going to the party?"

Inuyasha ran over and lifted Shippo up by his shirt collar. "Go back to the camp. I'll tell you later."

"Fine." Shippo grumpily said, then started walking off.

"No, it's okay." Kagome said. "He can stay."

Inuyasha glared at him. "Go sit over by the tree."

Shippo sighed and walked over to it.

"Kagome, maybe we should get you back to camp." Inuyasha said.

"Okay." Kagome emotionlessly said.

"Can I carry you?" Inuyasha timidly asked. "Or would you rather walk?"

"I don't care." she responded.

"I'll carry you." he decided.

"What about me?" Shippo asked.

"Walk." Inuyasha said.

"No, he won't. Here, Shippo, I'll hold you." she called over to him.

"Fine, but I'm not a little boy." Shippo griped.

"Yeah, but you still got the body and mind of one." Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome glared at him. "Be nice."

Inuyasha looked at her, clearly confused. "Why?" he asked.

"Because. If I can't get back, you all are my family now." She started sobbing again .

"What?!" Shippo yelped. "She can't get back? What about the honey buns?"

Inuyasha thumped him on the head. "You're so insensitive!" he shouted. "Now Kagome can't see any of her family, or her friends, or..."

Kagome, who had almost stopped crying started again.

Shippo looked up at Inuyasha. "Nice going, genius. And you say I'm insensitive!"

Inuyasha hit Shippo again.

"Are we at the camp yet?" Kagome asked.

"We are now." Inuyasha said. He carried Kagome up to her hammock in the tree.

"You stay here. I'll go tell Miroku what happened." Inuyasha said.

"I'll get back. You'll see." Kagome fiercely said

"I know. You always do. Just like you told us earlier." Inuyasha jumped down.

Shippo ran up to him. "Inuyasha, you need to see this."

"Not now. I'm gonna go see Miroku." Inuyasha responded.

"I know! You've gota see this!"

"I said not now!" Inuyasha growled, shoving Shippo out of the way.

"Fine!" Shippo said.

Inuyasha walked into the tent. "Miroku!" he called, poking at the lump in the blanket. "Miroku, Kagome can't get back to her time! WAKE UP!!"

He pulled the blanket back, and under it were some pillows with a note on them.

_Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo,_

_I cannot stay here without my dear Sango, soI have decided to return to the monastary for a few years._

_Please do not follow after me. I cannot endanger any of you any longer._

_Goodbye, old friends._

_Miroku_

"That bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. "There's no way he went back to the monastary without Sango. He obviously went to save her. We're going after him!"

"I told you that you needed to see it." Shippo said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hey! Hope you all liked Ch. 7. If any of you have any ideas for the story, feel free t e-mail me. Thanks so much for sticking with us so far!**

**EternityEchoes**


	8. Go Fish

Ch. 8- Go Fish

Disclaimer- We don't own Inuyasha

--

"Stay here. I'm going to go see Kagome." Inuyasha told Shippo.

"Fine, but when you leave, I'm coming with you." Shippo responded.

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, right."

"I am!!" Shippo called after him as he left the tent.

Inuyasha ran towards the tree. "Kagome!" he called up.

She climbed down to him. "What?"

"Miroku left to go save Sango and I'm going after him." Inuyasha said.

"Then I'm coming, too." Kagome said.

Inuyasha gently grabbed her shoulders. "Absolutely not. You and Shippo are staying here."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, I don't have time to go over this again if I want to catch Miroku. I'm not gonna put you in danger." He gently kissed her "It's going to rain. I have to go, so I want you and Shippo to stay up in the tree. Carry your backpack up there too. I should be back before nighttime, but if I'm not, stay in the tree until I get back." He tilted her head up and softly kissed her again. "Be careful." he said, and ran off.

Kagome sighed. "Shippo!" she called.

"Bye, Kagome!" he yelled back.

Inuyasha turned around and said something to him, and Shippo turned and ran back to Kagome with a frightened expression on his face.

"Never mind. I'm staying here." he said.

"I know." Kagome grinned. "Get my backpack and the extra hammock and come up here."

"OK." Shippo said. He put the backpack on kis back and tried to climb up, but couldn't.

"Need some help?" Kagome asked.

"No way!!" Shippo said. "I'm a man! I don't need help from a girl!"

Kagome giggled. "Yeah. A man in a 7 year old's body with a 6 year old's brain."

Shippo glared up at her. "Thanks a lot."

"Sorry, but it's true. Do fox demons age at a different rate than humans?" Kagome asked.

"I dunno." Shippo said. "Anyway, don't tease me 'cause of my size!"

"Okay. I'll apologize only if you accept my help." Kagome said.

"Fine." Shippo groaned.

Kagome jumped down and grabbed the backpack.

"There." Kagome said, once they were settled in their hammocks. "I'm very sorry, Shippo. Will you please forgive me?"

"Of course." Shippo said. "You seem to be in a better mood."

"Yeah." Kagome said. "I just overreacted. I mean, of course I'll be able to get back. I was just upset about missing Sota's birthday."

"Oh." Shippo said. But what if Kagome couldn't get back through? What would happen? He was afraid that she would start crying again if he asked her, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Shippo asked. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you were okay." Kagome responded.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Shippo said.

"Sure." Kagome suspiciously said.

"Do we have any food?" Shippo asked. "I'm hungry."

Kagome looked through her backpack. "Um, I have some berries, some nuts, and a lot of mushrooms."

Shippo wrinkled his nose. "Ew."

"I thought you liked things like this!" Kagome said.

"Used to. That is, until I started eating your future food. It's so much better!" He dreamily said, thinking about all of the wonderful stuff they had eaten. Like honey buns, hot dogs twizzlers...

Kagome sighed. "Shippo. Stop chewing on the hammock!"

"Eh?" Shippo, mumbled, his mouth full. "Oh. Sorry." he spit the hammock out.

"It's fine. But eat this instead." Kaagome handed him a mushroom.

Shippo stuck out his tounge at the mushroom. "Can't we at least cook it?"

"Nope. We can't start a fire up here, and Inuyasha told us not to get down."

"Damn." Shippo sighes, and began chewing on the mushroom.

Kagome looked at him, stunned. "Watch your mouth!"

"What?" Shippo asked.

"There will be no cussing at this camp!" Kagome said.

Shippo stared incredulously. "Inuyasha says stuff like that all the time!"

"Well, Inuyasha's different. He's older." Kagome responded.

Shippo said some incoherent words under his breath.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

Shippo blushed. "Nothing."

"Well, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. Got anything fun in your backpack?" he said.

"My DS is out of batteries, but I have a pack of cards and a few books." Kagome said.

"What do you play with cards?" Shippo curiously asked.

"There's a lot of different games, but I think the simplest is probably Go Fish." she responded.

"How do you play that?" he asked.

"We each get our cards, and one of us askes the other if they have a certain card, loke goldfish, or angelfish, or dolphins, basically whatever cards they have."

Shippo picked up his cards. "Then what do you do?"

"If you get a match, you lay it down and whoever has the most matches at the end of the game wins!" she said.

"Ok!" Shippo said.

They played cards until it got too dark to see the cards, and then Shippo asked Kagome to read him a story.

"Sure." Kagome said. "I think I only brought Harry Potter books though."

"Are those good?" Shippo asked.

"They're my favorites." Kagome responded.

"That works." Shippo said.

Kagome turned on her flashlight and started to read. When she got to the end of the first chapter, she looked over at Shippo.

"What do you think?" she asked him, and then started to laugh. He had fallen asleep! She gently covered him up, then laid down and quickly fell asleep too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Mariage Plans

**Hey, I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long to write. Since school started, I have no time to work on it, but I'll try to post the next one sooner! Enjoy!**

Ch. 9-

Disclaimer- We don't own Inuyasha

--

"Kagome...Kagome, wake up!" Shippo hissed. "Inuyasha's coming!"

Kagome groggily sat up. "Is Miroku with him?"

Shippo peeked back out through the leaves. "Yep! And they're soggy and wet." he added.

Kagome was suddenly wide awake. "I have to go make a fire! Inuyasha's probably cold!"

Shippo looked at her. "What about Miroku?"

"Yeah. Him too." Kagome said, and climbed down. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

Miroku looked up. "What about me?"

"You! Why did you run off? You could have been hurt! We were so worried about you!" She punched him in the chest.

He grabbed her hand. "Kagome. Please calm down. I'll explain it to you later."

"Inuyasha, are you cold? Do you want me to start a fire?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." he responded.

Shippo ran towards them. "Miroku!! Are you okay? Did you get Sango back? Where is she?" he excitedly asked.

"No, I was not able to rescue Lady Sango." Miroku said.

Inuyasha snorted. "He only got about two miles away from here."

"Then what took so long?" Kagome asked.

"We decided to camp out because the storms got worse, and this damn idiot said he was too tired to keep going." Inuyasha respnded.

Miroku gasped and grabbed his stomach.

"Miroku!" Kagome said. "Lay down. I've got some more pain medicine, but its not as strong as the morphine."

"I'll take anything." Miroku groaned.

"Inuyasha, come with me." Kagome snapped. When they were out of hearing distance, she started yelling. "What hapened? Did you make him walk?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha shrugged. "Why?"

"Why?!" Kagome hissed. "Because, he's INJURED you idiot!!"

"Well, he obviously felt good enough to run away." Inuyasha said.

Kagome glared at him. "Just forget it."

She bent over and grabbed some medicine. "This should work." she said to herself, then started walking back towards Miroku.

"Are you all right?" Miroku asked. "We heard yelling."

"I'm fine, but I'm not so sure about Inuyasha's mind." she responded.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha's mind?" Shippo asked worridly. "Is it okay?"

Kagome laughed. "I don't know." She turned towards Miroku. "What was he thinking, making you walk all the way back?"

"Well, I wasn't going to let him carry me. I'm strong enough to walk."

Kagome stared at him. "WHAT? ARE YOU STUPID?!"

"Yeah, he is." Inuyasha said from behind her.

Kagome jumped and turned around.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She cried and threw her arms around him. "You should have told me that it wasn't your fault."

"I thought I did." Inuyasha said confusedly.

Kagome laughed. "Never mind."

Miroku let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. Let's just forget this whole thing."

Kagome's good mood instantly disappeared. "Absolutely not! I can't believe you would run off like that and scare us! Here. Swallow these!" She shoved the pills in his mouth, and he choked and swallowed them. "What was that for?" Kagome glared at him, and then burst into tears.

"What's wrong with her?" Miroku asked.

"She can't get through the well." Shippo said.

"What?" Miroku yelped. "Why didn't someone tell me?"

"Cause you weren't here." Shippo said.

"And she's mad that you ran away." Inuyasha added, then ran after Kagome.

"So...No more honey buns?" Miroku asked.

"Nope." Shippo sighed and plopped down by the tree.

"Damn." Miroku said.

--

Inuyasha ran up to Kagome. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Wanna tell me what happened?" he gently asked.

She buried her face in his sleeve. "He scared me so much! And his wound...it could have been so much worse."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh...It's okay. He's back now, and he's fine. Nothing bad happened." He softtly kissed her forehead.

Kagome lifted her head up. "How do we know he won't try to run away again?" she asked.

"I think that we're going to have to let him go, but after his wound heals. And maybe we can convince him to stay for wedding." Inuyasha said.

"Oh my god!" Kagome yelped. "I totally forgot!!"

Inuyasha looked at her solemnly. "Kagome! I can't believe you would forget somethin this important!"

Kagome looked down. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. There was just so much going on, and I just..." She trailed off and looked at him, because he began to laugh.

"What?" she suspicously asked.

"No...I'm sorry!" he said in between fits of laughter.

"For what?" she asked, starting to get mad.

"I forgot too! Shippo reminded me earlier." he responded.

"That's not fair!" She laughed, punching him.

"Sorry..." he started, but began to laugh again.

"You should be!" she responded angrily.

He stopped laughing. "I really am sorry."

"Fine. But it still wasn't nice." Kagome said.

Inuyasha hugged her. "Yeah. But I figured you needed some cheering up."

"I did." she agreed. "But please, don't let Miorku get away again. I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Kagome, I can't control him. He'll do what he wants." Inuyasha gently said. "Besides, he only listens to Sango."

"Yeah." Kagome said.

"He'll probably listen to you better than me." Inuyasha said.

"Okay, I'll talk to him when we get back. But what if he won't stay?" she asked.

"We have to let him go if he wants." he responded.

Kagome looked down. "I know."

Miroku walked up to them. "It took long enough to find you two. Do we have anything to eat?"

"Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't leave again, please!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

He took her hands. "I have to, Kagome. Could you stay here without Inuyasha? Or go back to your own time and have him stay here?" He looked at her meaningfully. Kagome blushed, knowing that he had heard her and Inuyasha's conversation the other day. How did he always hear her? She grabbed his arm and pulled him a little ways away from Inuyasha.

"Miroku, please? At least wait until after the wedding." she asked him, tears welling up in her eyes.

Maybe if they could get him to stay until then, he might stay until she had her baby. And then, after a few days, she could leave the baby with her mother while she went with them. "Kagome..." Miroku said. She could easily see all of the pain behind his eyes, even though he clearly tried to hide it.

"Every day that you ask me to stay here, you're asking me to risk one more day of Sango's life. And if I don't go to save her, her life might not be that long!" He looked down at her. "Please?" she quietly asked.

How could he do this to them? Kagome wondered. I mean, I can understand needing to save Sango, or at least know how she is, she quickly reprimanded herself. If it's anything close to the way I love Inuyasha... The tears were streaming down her face now. She sat down on the ground and covered her face with her hands.

Inuyasha looked at her from across the meadow and started coming towards them, but Miroku held up a hand, telling him to wait. Inuyasha made a face. "Damn monk. Kagome needs _me_ to comfort her, not him." He crossed his arms and discreetly twitched his left puppy ear towards them so he could hear their conversation.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked. "If you can have the wedding within a week, I'll stay. If not..." He trailed off, because she looked up at him suddenly, her lovely face full of joy. "Thank you." she whispered. and then jumped up to hug him. Even though she wouldn't have the baby by then, she was sure that Inuyasha could be convinced to let her to come, and they could all go rescue Sango! At least, she hoped she could convince him to. Miroku pulled her to him and hugged her. "That's _it_!" Inuyasha thought. "You'd think they've learned by now. NO ONE touches Kagome but me!" He stormed over to them. "Back off, monk!" he shouted. "Kagome jumped back, surprised by the sound of his voice. "Inuyasha!" she cried. "Miroku said he'll stay for the wedding!" she said happily. "That's great!" Inuyasha responded. "Only if the wedding is within one week." Miroku corrected them. Inuyasha's happiness changed back into anger. "WHAT?!" he roared. "A WEEK?" Miroku looked back at him, as calm as ever. Inuyasha was so immature sometimes. He really needed to get control of his temper. "Yes." Miroku replied coolly. "One week. After that, I am going to rescue Sango, and I will not keep postponing it.She needs help." Inuyasha glared at him. "We can't get everything done in a week!" he said. They had to get back to a village, Kagome had to get a dress made...Hey, doesn't the girl usually worry about this? Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when Shippo jumped up and bit his hand. Inuyasha picked him up and angrily thumped him on his head. "Be nice." Kagome gently chided him. "What were you thinking about, anyway?" Inuyasha glared at her. "Nothing." Miroku rolled his eyes. He was worrying about your wedding plans." Inuyasha stared at him. "How did you know that?" he asked. "Oh, please. It's so obvious!" Shippo chuckled. "Isn't that usually a girl's job?" he asked. Kagome quickly clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. Miroku accidently let a chuckle slip out before he could stop it. Inuyasha's face turned beet red. "Just shut up." he growled, ashamed that he had let them see what he was thinking. "Inuyasha, calm down!" she giggled. "It's okay- you don't have to be manly all of the time." Inuyasha turned even redder. "What am I supposed to be, then? A girl?" He spat on the ground after the last word. Kagome's attitude changed instantly. God, Inuyasha lost his temper so quickly! She walked over to him and ran her fingers through his long, beautiful hair. "It's okay." she whispered softly to him. "Everything will be fine, you'll see." Inuyasha subconsciously rubbed her large stomach, sending chills up her spine. "But...what about the baby?" he asked, his ocher eyes filled with concern. Miroku and Shippo quietly slipped off. "Don't worry about that now."


	10. Get Ready!

CHAPTER 10

-----------------------

-Disclaimer-

We do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Kagome twirled around in front of the floor-length mirror, admiring her reflection in her new satin wedding gown. Inuyasha walked in behind her and gently rested his

hands on her slender waist. "You look beautiful." he murmured in her ear. Kagome giggled and gently tugged on his silky hair. "Inuyasha, you're not suppossed to see the

bride until the wedding!" she gently chided him. "Well, it's the day of the wedding, so I think it's soon enough." Inuyasha turned her around to see her better. The dress

was cream satin, knee-length in the front, floor-length in the back, sweeping into a long train. The top half had off the shoulder long, lacy sleeves, and a waist-length veil.

"You do look incredible." he said again. He pulled her closer and was about to give her a kiss when Miroku and Shippo ran in the room. "Miroku! And Shippo, too! You look

adorable in your tuxedos!" Shippo tugged uncomfortably at his blue necktie. "I don't like it...it's not comfortable at all." Miroku was mimicking his behavior across the room,

in an exaggerated, childish way. Kagome turned and smacked him. "Quit that!" Miroku rubbed his arm. "Fine. Sorry." he mumbled. Kagome grinned at him, and turned

back to Inuyasha. "Why aren't you in your tux?" The wedding starts in an hour!!!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her. "Reeeellllaaaxxxx....." he said, rubbing her shoulders. "I'll

put it on in a little bit." Kagome smiled up at him. "Why not now?" she asked sweetly. "I really wanna see you in it...please? For me?" Inuyasha groaned. "Fine. I will."

He turned and stomped ungracefully out of the room. Kagome turned around so her back was facing the mirror and craned her neck to look. "Miroku?" He looked up.

"Hmm?" Kagome immediatly thought better of what she was going to ask him. "Never mind. Shippo?" Shippo stood up from the chair he had recently sat down in.

"Yeah?" he asked. "Um...does this dress make my butt look fat?" She blushed, embarrassed at having to ask a question like that. Shippo smiled at her. "No way. You

look great! Just like Inuyasha said." Kagome leaned down to adjust Shippo's tie, which had come loose. "Aww, Kagome, it's _fine_. Don't you think it's tight enough

already?" Miroku shook his head at the younger boy. "Shippo...you really need to learn how to dress properly." Kagome raised and eyebrow at him. "And you don't?" she

asked. "I mean, you look all right _now_, but have you seen how wrinkled your robes are most of the time?" Miroku shrugged. "So? We've been _traveling _in case you and

Inuyasha haven't noticed...and if we could just stay in a motel or something, I'd look fine." Kagome giggled and shook her head at him. "Suuure." At that moment,

Inuyasha walked back in, fidgeting with the starched collar of his tuxedo. "...wow." Kagome dashed over and wrapped her arms around her husband-to-be, pulling his lips

down to hers for a long, sweet kiss. Miroku and Shippo looked at each other. "Ahem." Miroku coughed, and when that didn't seem to have any effect, he walked over

and pulled them apart. "Can you not wait? The wedding's in an hour," He quoted Kagome. Her cheeks flushed pink again. "Sorry, Miroku." He sighed again. "It's fine.

Understandable, at the least." Inuyasha tugged impaitently at his shirt again. "Well, how does it look?" he asked Kagome. "It looks _wonderful_ Shippo butted into the

conversation, causing Miroku to roll his eyes and cast an annoyed glance at Kagome. "I don't think he was talking to you, Shippo." Miroku reached down and plucked

the young fox-demon off of Inuyasha's leg, which he had been clinging to. "So?" Shippo asked indignantly. "I can give my opinion if I want to." Kagome laughed, and

wrapped her hands around Inuyasha's arm. "He looks great, don't you think?" She stepped farther away to admire him. It was true, he did look incredible in his classic

black and white tux. The black pants hung gracefully off of his narrow figure, while the white shirt contrasted with his silvery hair in a beautiful way. The jacket was

tailored to fit him perfectly, and the black bowtie completed the ensamble. Suddenly it hit Kagome. _I'm getting married. Married! Am I ready for this? To completely give _

_up my life as a girl to become a woman...and Inuyasha's wife? Even without my parents here to give us their blessing, or even their permission. I'll admit, whenever I _

_pictured myself in the future, it always was married to him, but never this young. _

**Author's Note**

To everyone who's stuck with us so far, thank you so much, and we're very sorry that we haven't been able to keep this story up. Anyone who's interested, we'd like to put this story up for adoption, because we've got so many other stories going, and I know we can't finish this one up. Again, we're really, really sorry to anyone who doesn't like us quitting. Thanks for sticking with us so far, and please message me if you're interested!


End file.
